Laughing Mad
by Roymeo
Summary: There are only a few times in my - so far - short life, that I have ever done something as stupid as I did today. Robin/OC - Sequel to "The Jesster's Facade"


**A/N: Due to popular demand, ha ha ha. I have written and posted the sequel to "The Jester's Facade." It should've been up sooner today, I'll admit, but I promised my sister I'd taker her to a movie, and We Bought a Zoo is quite the long one, I must say. Without further ado, here is "Laughing Mad," sorta hot off the press. ;)**

**Oh, and if you haven't read "The Jester's Facade," then you're going to be pretty darn lost. So I definitely suggest you go do that.**

**EDIT: Minor edits like grammar and some words taken out/changed, nothing too different.**

My name is Jesster.

Oh, yes, yuck it up. Hilarious, isn't it? A destitute little girl traipsing around with Gotham's most feared criminals wearing a ridiculous jester getup, horribly atrocious greasepaint, and a twisted smile. It's a mask, as I have stated it before, and the only person who has ever seen what was under that mask was Robin.

Oh man, Robin. I would be lying if I told you that I hadn't been avoiding him intentionally. I didn't show up at the clandestine meeting we scheduled that night on the rooftop of Wayne Tower. If Joker found out...well, uh, "off with my head!" And, quite honestly, I'm a big fan of living. I'd like to at least make it past my teen years before I do something as mindbogglingly stupid as crossing the Joker when he so _graciously _took me in.

Harley Quinn's words, not mine.

And all those reasons add up to why I'm standing on the rafters of a previously abandoned warehouse with an incredibly heavy, cartoon-esque bazooka settled on my shoulder. I don't even know how to shoot this damned thing!

That's what I told Joker, anyways, and he replied with a simple: "Well, you better learn, _Jesster._" I hate that guy. Seriously, why can't Batman just dispose of him already, hm? Arkham obviously can't hold him longer than a couple months, not with me or Harley around, anyways. Not like he can catch me, though, I'm quite the coward and I run as soon as I get the chance.

"Hey, you ready hun?" a Brooklyn-heavy accent sounded next to my ear, and I inwardly winced. _Like nails on a chalkboard. _"It's almost time for the _surprise!_"

"What surprise? Is that, is that Venom?" I stared down at the barrels being rolled in by some of the thugs, jaw wide open. "What the hell are we doing with that stuff?"

"Mistah Jay wants to give his boys a little 'umph' this time around," she beamed. "Last time those baby justice brats whooped them good!"

My blood turned to ice, and my hands clenched the trigger much harder than I intended, and one of the rockets flew across the length of the warehouse, blasting a large hole clean through the opposing wall. "What?" I squeaked, my voice raising a few octaves higher as I turned around. _That's Robin's team! And you're about to blow them up with a rocket launcher!_

"Watch it!" she cuffed me over the head, causing my cap to fall over my eyes. "You almost ruined the whole plan!"

_Maybe I can't ruin the whole plan, but I sure can help._

* * *

><p>"Heat readings from drug helicopters have shown strange activity coming from this warehouse on the lower east side of Gotham City. From what we can see here, there are barrels full of an unknown substance, and groups of men there, and there," Batman pointed to two spots on the map, watching the team of young heroes out of the corner of his eye. They all wore stony expressions, trying to appear strong and ready in front of their elder, but Batman knew better. He knew that they were not excited at all about being deployed on a mission having to do with drug addicts and their stuff in an abandoned warehouse when there are super criminals on the loose like Joker and his twisted family. "We suspect it may be Venom."<p>

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, eagerly. He had been suspended from going on patrol with him once he snuck out of the house to do something that Batman had yet to figure out a few days ago.

"I said we suspected it, Robin. The League doesn't know for sure yet. That's why we are sending you six in to observe and report on your findings." Robin shrunk back, embarrassed. "I'm sending the coordinates to the Bioship right now and you'll be deployed immediately. Dismissed."

"So, who do you think wants the Venom this time?" Kid Flash asked as they made their way down to the garage, where the Bioship was sleeping.

"I'm not sure," Miss Martian answered once they boarded. "Maybe it's Sportsmaster."

"Doubt it. He likes to do things on his own, groups of thugs aren't his style," Artemis remarked, sitting down in a seat staring out the window with an emotionless expression. "I'm betting it's Joker or something."

"Strange substances and lots of armed goons?" Robin chuckled half-heartedly. "Sounds like him." He froze, eyes wide. If Joker is there, then that means...

_Jessica._

* * *

><p>"They're here, Mistah Jay!" Harley called obnoxiously from her spot by the nearest window, watching the sky for the heroes. The ship they travel by has the ability to turn invisible, apparently, so the only indication was five figures dropping out of a hole in mid air. They think it's stealthy, but it's really not.<p>

"Perfect timing!" Joker exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows. I shuddered at the sight of his face, and flashes of the past week went through my mind, causing me to rub the side of my face. The bruise was healed already, but sometimes it still hurt just because. "Well, Jesster, get on with it."

I nodded, and blew a hole straight through the front door before flipping onto the main floor with the Venom-enhanced thugs. There were three large rings set up on the floor, and I made my way to the empty one on the far left, making sure to stay in the shadows once I got there. I pulled the ridiculous mask over my face, which thankfully had night vision in the eye holes, and looked through the dark towards the where the front door had once been.

My breath caught in my throat when six figures made their way into the warehouse. _Oh god, this is really happening._

"Welcome, to Joker's Three Ringed Circus!" Joker's voice boomed throughout the entire warehouse, making the one I recognized as Superboy wince slightly. Oh, yeah, didn't he have enhanced hearing or something? "In the right ring, we have some of the finest thugs in Gotham holding some of the finest guns." The spotlight illuminated 30 or so men, all with their guns pointed at the team. "In the main ring, we have _Super-Thugs!_" Ten beefed up men cracked their knuckles and glared menacingly around the room, bright green Venom visibly coursing through their veins. "And last, but certainly not least, my very own daughter Jesster." I pulled off the mask and waved cheekily at Robin, blowing him a kiss and walking closer. Joker chuckled. "Choose wisely."

The group turned to each other and said a few words, and before I knew it I was face-to-face with the one person I had hoped wouldn't choose me.

"You do realize he said 'choose wisely,' right, Bird Brain?" I smirked, crouching into a defensive position once Robin joined me in the ring.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you," he replied, his voice not matching his facial expression at all as he ran at me. I suppose he was trying to make it look like he hated me in front of his friends. It makes sense, I guess. I'm doing the exact same thing. "Why didn't you show?"

"I had better things to do." I flipped over his head and he grabbed my ankle, slamming me into the ground. I let out a shrill giggle, doing a back flip onto my feet before he could do anything else to me. "_Well, someone looks angry._"

"Cut it out, Jess!" he hissed, rubbing his face after I roundhouse kicked him. "What is your problem?"

"You obviously weren't listening Saturday. I'm not Jess. I'm Jesster, and Jesster wants to rip out your guts with her bare hands and feed them to her pet hyenas."

We both ducked once a Venom-enhanced goon flew over our heads and into the wall, creating a sizable gap next to the other one from a couple hours ago. "Your friend, is a tank," I muttered, watching Superboy swing another man around to hit three more. Robin tried to hit me, but I grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back, kicking his knees to send him to the ground, before tying his hands with rope. He obviously wasn't trying very hard to fend me off, and I wasn't trying very hard to fight him. The ropes were loose enough for him to slip out of in about a minute flat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do we have here?" Joker's asked, and I looked up to see that the spotlight was only on him and Robin and I now. He walked calmly towards us, smiling in a way only he could. Of course he was so cheery, everything was going exactly to plan. All of the others were incapacitated and about a quarter of his men were still functioning normally. It looked like he was going to win this time, after all. "Dear Jesster. I gave you the order to _kill _the boy, not have a friendly chat with him."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I scowled as I let Robin go. I handspringed over to him and put my hands on my hips. "I was getting to the killing part in a second."

"No, uh, no you weren't," he chuckled, raising a gloved hand to point a figure at me. "Well, I guess if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Get out of my way, kid. _Harley!_"

I stumbled out of the ring after he shoved me aside, and watched with wide eyes as Harley handed him a Glock with an impish grin, making sure to kick me in the stomach on her way out. The air exited my lungs and Joker cocked the gun, aiming it at a still-immobile Robin. _Shit, shit, shit, shit... _Despite my incredibly recent injury, I found myself stumbling to my feet. _His life or mine. Lose or win. Good or __evil._

"NO!"

A gunshot rang out and a body slumped to the floor, blood pouring from it's chest as the Young Justice team gasped. Joker stared with wide eyes at the gun, his mouth agape, before bursting into a fit of hysterics. He dropped the gun, doubling over and clutching his knees to support himself. He did it, he actually did it.

He killed his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...<em>

"What the hell is that annoying beeping?" I winced, my voice sounding scratchy and unused. I blinked back stars from my vision as the bright white lights blinded me momentarily, and tried to reach out my hands, only to find one of them being handcuffed to the railing of the bed I was laying on. What the hell? Where was I? "Where am I?"

"Oh my...you're awake!" the green girl, Miss Martian, I think, gasped, before dropping the tray she had in her hands and flying away. "Guys, come quick!"

It was then that I noticed the walls were made out of stone, instead of the painfully white ones hospitals usually have, and the ceiling was similar. I must be in Mount Justice...Why do I sound so nonchalant about that? You'd think I'd be a little more _chalant._

Any relaxed demeanor I had gained dissipated as soon as six figures appeared in the room, wearing matching wary expressions. I tend to have that effect on people. "Are any of you going to say anything or are we just gonna all stand there with those dumb looks on your faces and pick your noses?"

"Why did you do that?" Superboy growled, er, asked me. That boy is like an animal, I swear.

"Talk? Breathe? Move? You'll have to be more specific."

"What he means," Miss Martian began, walking to my bedside and giving me a confused expression, "is why did you take that bullet for Robin?"

I stared at the boy in question across the room, trying so hard not to let any emotions leak through. His face was just as stony behind his mask, but I could tell he wanted to talk to me alone. "Not sure," I shrugged noncommittally.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" the blonde girl – Artemis, was it? – stepped forward as well, arms crossed over her chest. "There had to have been a reason."

"No reason, just a whim."

"We find that hard to believe," Aqualad said.

"Hey, I'm _a misanthropic sociopath w_ith a blatant disregard for humanity; I can do whatever the hell I want and you don't have to believe any of it."

"Technically speaking, most of that sentence was really redundant," the ginger kid with the spandex suit – I'm pretty sure they've called him Kid Flash, KF, or something a couple of times – announced obnoxiously, giving me the sudden need to strangle something. Artemis whirled around to give him an annoyed look. "Just saying."

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Jesster for a second?" That was the first time Robin had spoken, and I wasn't too sure I liked the words. I really didn't want to speak with him, because chances are, he'll ask the same damn questions they just did, and I'll end up telling him the real answers. "Alone?"

The Martian's face faltered for a second, before she put up a cheesy grin that could rival mine. "Uh, sure! Come on, guys. I'm sure my cookies are ready by now!"

"Either that, or they're burnt," Artemis muttered under her breath as they followed her out, leaving Robin and I alone in the hospital-esque room. Once he was sure they were gone, he closed the door and crossed the room to my bedside in a few strides.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he sighed half-heartedly, taking my free hand in his as he sat next to me in a chair.

"Actually, yes, I _do _know that," I scowled, ripping it away. "But thanks for reminding me."

"What's your problem?" he growled, jumping to his feet. I faltered under his withering glare, eyes wide as he began to pull at his hair and pace at the foot of the bed. "One minute, you're really cute and nice and...And then _this!_"

"Well sor-_ry_! I'll try to be more perfect the next time I see you!"

"I'm not asking you to be perfect, Jess! I'm just asking you to not do stuff like that again!"

"Stuff like what? Saving your life?" I shrieked, throwing both of my hands up in the air (I had gotten the cuffs off when the team was leaving). "My apologies if that offended you!"

"It didn't...!" he took a deep breath, and stalked back over to me. "It didn't _offend _me, Jess. I don't even know where you got that from. It's just that...you worry me."

"I _worry _you?"

"Yes!" Robin paused, lowering his voice and taking my hands again. "You are on the wrong side of the law, and I understand that wont change. Fine, I can deal with that. But you live with most psychotic man in the entire universe who _laughed _when he shot you! Not to mention you do so much reckless stuff all the time and I can't protect you from any of it!"

"You think I need protection now? I'm not fragile, Robin. I don't need your help."

"Would you quit _twisting _my words? Dammit, Jess. I don't think you need protection, not at all. You've beaten me in many fights before, and I've seen you take out ten guys at once. That's not the problem."

"Then what _is _the problem, Robin? Please, enlighten me."

"The problem is, Jess, that I feel the overwhelming need to protect you all the time, and I just can't!" My eyes widened at this. Obviously, that kiss before meant a lot more to him than I originally thought. But did it mean that much to me, too?

I blanched when I realized the feeling was completely mutual.

"You...you do?" I found myself stuttering, forcing myself to look into the eyes of his mask.

"Yeah."

"Well that's...funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath and leaned over so my face was close to his. "I feel completely the same way."

This time, the kiss we shared was much hungrier than our first. My hands let go of his and went into his hair, fingers tangling into his dark locks. His automatically went to my sides, and I found myself being slowly laid down on the bed, our lips still attached. Our moment, however, was interrupted when a knock came at the door, and we were forced to jump apart.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Miss Martian asked through the door. "I have to give Jesster more medicine now." Medicine for what? My chest gave a horrible pang that left me gasping for breath (not that I wasn't already breathing heavy before). Oh yeah, that's what it's for.

"Yeah, come on in Miss M. Jesster and I were just finishing up," Robin called, glaring at me when I chuckled appreciatively at the double meaning.

She floated in with the others crowded in the doorway, glancing at Robin out of the corner of her eye, before making her way over to me. She froze, turning away from my bedside to stare at him with comically wide eyes. "Robin...are you wearing make up?"

Sure enough, smeared across his mouth and cheeks was the tell-tale lines of white and black greasepaint. There was some in his hair, too. "What, you don't like it?" he asked.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I know I do." I burst into hysterics, falling back onto the bed with a loud guffaw, clutching my chest from the pain and kicking my legs like a madwoman. Robin took one look at me before he followed my lead, leaning into the railing of my bed to keep from falling over.

"Well, that's it," Kid Flash sighed, throwing up his hands. "They've both gone mad."

**A/N: Words cannot describe how much it would mean to me if you'd review. Please**


End file.
